The Potion Master's Daughter
by TwinzGirl
Summary: Snape's daughter goes to Hogwarts and she isn't what you would expect. She befriends a certain pair of twins. Please Read and Review! First FanFic! GeorgeOC Complete!
1. Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone that you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Everyone else is mine.

An Unexpected Surprise  
  
"I'm WHAT?!?!" I yelled.  
  
"Sweetie, you're transferring schools, I just told you that." said my mother calmly.  
  
"Why didn't you - ? How come I - ? When am I - ?" This is too much to comprehend.  
  
"There is a school in England that you'll be attending. Your father went there and has decided that you'll receive a better education there." Mom replied.  
  
"My real father?" I asked. I've never even met him, or seen or even heard from him for as long as I could remember.  
  
"Yes, your real father. As a matter of fact, you'll be going to live with him in England." she said.  
  
"Wait, so I have to pack up, leave all my friends and family behind, move to a different school in a different country, to live with a man that I have never met, because he says it'll do me good? You haven't been writing and talking to him have you?"I thought, suddenly nervous.  
  
If my father knows about all the pranks and trouble I cause at home and at school, this transition isn't going to be fun.  
  
"Well, yes actually I have been corresponding with him. Why do you care?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Um, geez mom, lemme think . . . . he's gunna think I'm a spoiled brat that enjoys giving teachers heart attacks and making the neighbors scream in terror." I replied, a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Well that's the truth isn't it?" She asked, getting mad.  
  
"YES, but I don't want him to know that. He's bound to hate me already." I said weakly.  
  
"He's your father, he can't hate you. It's a rule."  
  
"Well that makes me feel good about myself. 'He loves you because he has no choice.' Makes me feel all tingly inside mom, really." I sighed.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. Listen Sweetie, I know this will be hard for you, but you only have one more year of school left. You can still write to all you friends back here and visit for the holidays if you like. Who knows, you may wanna stay in England even after you graduate." She said hopefully.  
  
"Huh, sure and I'm a pretty, pretty Princess."  
  
"Sure you are baby, a pretty, pretty evil Princess that likes it when people are scared stupid." came a familiar voice from behind me.  
  
"You know Devon, I wonder what life would have been like if you had had enough oxygen at birth." I replied with a straight face. He was my 'boyfriend' as everyone labeled us. As far as I was concerned we were just friends, but I wasn't going to complain. He was very good-looking. He had dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, gorgeous blue eyes, and a very nice body.  
  
"Cute babe, but you love me anyway. So I heard you're leaving me for a bit, huh?" He said as he put his arms around me.  
  
"Um, . . well yeah, and I think we need to talk. Mom if you could, uh, well leave for a bit?"  
  
"Sure honey, I'll go get your suitcase so you can pack later. Oh that's right, you're leaving tomorrow morning. I'm going to go buy you anything you may need incase your dad hasn't gotten enough." She said and left the room.  
  
"Or anything at all." I replied, under my breath.  
  
"So baby, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Devon said while he was stroking my hair.  
  
I looked up into his eyes and knew what I had to do.  
  
"Listen Dev, I don't think I can have a long distance relationship. I mean, we won't see each other until Christmas maybe even later, and I'll be in England and I know there are tons of girls here that like you a lot. And if you meet someone, I don't wanna be the reason you don't go for it. And I could meet someone. I think it'll just be easier this way. I mean we're only 17. We shouldn't have to be tied down, you know?"  
  
I was looking down at the floor and concentrating on it very hard. He held my chin and made me look up at him.  
  
"I understand baby, I think it's a good idea. Then when you come back after you graduate, we can probably just get back together anyway. No worries babe." He said and flashed his, 'I'm so incredibly good looking, you can't keep your hands off me' grin.  
  
"Um, Dev, about that. I might not come back after I graduate. That's a big might, but I don't want you to think that I'm coming back and we can get back together when it might not happen." I said sheepishly. I probably wasn't going to stay in England but I didn't want him to think I was going to get back together with him. There was one reason I was okay with going to England and that was because I'd have a fool proof reason for breaking up with Devon. I mean, I liked him and all, but not as much as he seemed to like me, or wanted me to like him.  
  
"Oh, ok, I get it. I guess England's better than good old Mass anyway right. Why would anyone wanna stay here with her friends when she can go be even better in England right?" he said getting angry.  
  
"No Devon, c'mon you know thats not what I meant --" I tried to explain.  
  
"Here," he said and shoved a small rectangular box at me, "I got you a going away present." he finished and then left.  
  
I went up to my room and opened it. It was a bracelet with little butterflies, hearts and faeries on it, made from little gems and crystals. It was very beautiful. I put it back into the box, and put into my suitcase, then started to pack. This was something I had to do.


	2. Diagon Alley and the Leaky Bucket

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone that you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

Diagon Alley and the Leaky Bucket  
  
Mom woke me up at 4am. We got ready and left for Logan Airport by 5am. I was on my plane headed for England by 8am. The entire plane ride I slept, which was good because I hate flying. I have done it tons of times, to go visit relatives and such but never over an ocean. Also, every other flight I'd been so scared I just sat there and stared off into space praying I didn't die. I got to the airport by about 3pm because of the time difference (A/N sorry absolutely no idea how long it takes or the time difference, don't linger on it.)  
  
Mom gave me instructions from my father, and I was supposed to get my luggage, there wasn't much, and then meet my father at the pick up site in front of the airport.  
  
As soon as I got outside, I was relieved to see only a few cars in the parking lot, though the man that was quickly approaching me looks less than thrilled at being there.  
  
"Are you Krista Kincaid?" He asked quickly. He was a tall pale man with long dark hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am. Are you Severus Snape?" I asked him. I was sort of hoping he said 'Oops, nope sorry wrong person.' and left.  
  
"Yes I am. You look exactly like your mother. Same dark red hair, bright green eyes. It's unnerving actually."  
  
"Sorry, um . . . wasn't my fault." I said sort of unsure of how to reply to that.  
  
He smirked slightly.  
  
"No, I don't suppose it is. Here let me take your luggage and we'll be off."  
  
He looked around quickly, noted that there was no one there but me, and shrunk my suit case, then stuck it into his pocket.  
  
'Uh duh,' I thought to myself, 'why didn't I think of that.'  
  
"Probably because there were muggles around." My father replied.  
  
"Don't do that." I said quickly. I was bad enough that I speak my thoughts out loud sometimes for the world to hear, but when I'm smart enough to keep it to myself and my father, of all people, knows what I'm thinking! That's not cool.  
  
"Right, sorry." he said quietly.  
  
"Not a big deal. Um, so do you, like have a car or do you live near here or something?" I asked.  
  
"No, but a friend is picking us up and bringing us to the Leaky Cauldron so we can do your school shopping."  
  
"Oh. When does school start?" I asked.  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Wow, that's kinda soon. Ok I can do this. It's just school. I'll be fine." I muttered to myself.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Oh, um nothing." I said quickly as a car stopped in front of us, and we headed out.  
  
So on the way to the Leaky Bucket or whatever, my father asked me to call him dad. I said OK as long as he didn't call me Krista. He could call me Kris, Krissi, Kay, even Lee which is my middle name, if he wanted to, just not Krista. He decided he'd call me Kris, which was fine with me.  
  
"Ok, here we are, Diagon Alley. This is where you'll buy all you school supplies and such." dad said.  
  
"Cool. What if I don't have much money? And do they take American dollars or do I need to exchange it or something?" I asked confused.  
  
"You can keep that for when you visit the States. There's a family account at the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, and you also have your own vault, but that's more for after school, or incase of an emergency. Here are your keys by the way. This one is for the family account, and this one for yours." he explained giving me two keys.  
  
"Here is your Hogwarts letter as well. It has everything you'll need for this year. I'll go to Gringotts and get you some money and I'll meet you at Olivander's. Tell everyone to put it on the Snape tab."  
  
"Um, sure, ok. I'll see you later then." I said and walked off.  
  
I needed my books, my robes, cauldron, quills, parchments etc. I wonder if I'll get an animal. That would be cool. I'd always wanted a pet, but my mom hated animals. She's a bit strange sometimes.  
  
So I finally got everything I needed except an animal. When I got to Olivander's Dad was already there talking to a strange old man. "Kris, come in, I'd like you to meet Mr. Olivander." Dad said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Olivander." I said politely.  
  
"Yes, it is Miss Snape, it sure is." He replied nicely.  
  
I was sort of deciding how to deal with being called Miss Snape, when I noticed dad giving me a strange look, and then Mr. Olivander came over with five or six wands.  
  
"Oh, see I've been going to a Magic school in Salem MA. I already have a wand. When you mentioned Olivander's I didn't know it was a wand store, and then when I got here, I thought maybe you were just introducing us or something. Mom said that you two were talking I just assumed she had told you I was going to a Magic School. Sorry about that." I said.  
  
"She never mentioned that you went to a Magic School. Where did you go?" Dad asked.  
  
"I went to the Salem Witches Institute. It's an all girls witchcraft school."  
  
"You went to an all girls school? Then who was this boy your mother told me about?" He asked strangely.  
  
"Well there was a brother school that was all boys, and there were co-ed dances and such. We met there." I replied, a little upset that mom had told him about Devon and never told me.  
  
"Ah, well if you have everything, we best be off --"  
  
"Um actually, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to get an animal or not." I said quietly.  
  
"Go right ahead, if you want one. Though, preferably a cat or owl please." dad answered.  
  
"Sure thing Dad, no problem." I said and hurried off to the pet shop.  
  
When I go there I looked at the kittens and the owls. I assumed that an owl would be a better choice because they can deliver mail and such so I picked out a brown owl. I named her Mystique.

Dad and I went back to the Leaky Cauldron, cauldron, not bucket, cauldron. I had to remember that. Dad said we'd just stay there until school started. So I unpacked, and took out some of my books and started practicing spells from previous years, or easy new ones that I had found in this years text books.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone that you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

Hogwarts Express  
  
The next few days went by quickly. I spent most of my time in my room or in Diagon Alley. Before I knew it dad was waking me up telling me that we had to go to King's Cross Station to get onto The Hogwarts Express. I had my suitcase and such on a trolley and dad showed me how to get onto Platform 9 3/4. At first I was very skeptical but after he did it, I did the same thing and ended up in front of a big steam engine labeled The Hogwarts Express. Dad told me to go and find a compartment to sit in and try to make friends. I took Missy, as I had nicknamed Mystique, with me and dad loaded my luggage onto the train.  
I managed to find an empty compartment and sat down with Missy and just looked out the window as she sat quietly.

"Hey! Guys, I found one, over here!" Someone yelled down the hall.  
I wondered what they were talking about.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said a boy with sort of long red hair, "I thought this was empty, you know, no noise or anything. You mind if me and my friends sit in here with you?" He asked.

"Nope, not at all." I replied politely.

"Guys, sorry it's not empty but she said we could stay here."

"She, you say Fred?" someone said as a boy identical to the other one walked in, followed by a boy with dread locks in his hair.

"Yes, she." I said back.

"Hi, I'm George Weasley." he said holding out his hand and I shook it.

" This is my brother Fred, but you know him, you've met him already," he continued as I rolled my eyes,

"And this is our friend Lee Jordan. You're new aren't you? We're all 7th years. What year will you be?"

"It's nice to meet you all," I said nicely. "My name is Krista Kincaid um, er, I mean Krista Snape. Sorry it's still new to me. Yes, I'm new and I'll be a 7th year as well."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. Did you just say Snape? You last name is Snape. As in Severus Snape?" he asked.

All three of them were looking at me in disbelief.

"Um, yeah, he's my dad. Why? You know him?"

"Um yeah, he's our Potions professor."

"P-Professor? As in teaches at Hogwarts?" I asked slightly nervous of their answer.

"Yeah, you're his daughter and he didn't tell you? Nice father he is." Smirked Fred.

"Hey shut it!" I said defensively.

He may not have told me but he was still me dad.

"I barely know him. I've been living in Massachusetts with my mom forever. He wanted me to go to Hogwarts so I moved here with him so I could go. He must have just forgot to tell me. I mean it was a sorta weird week." I answered trying to come up with an excuse as to why he wouldn't have told me.

"Yeah, um, I guess that makes since." replied George. "You want a snack?" he asked.

"Um, sure." I answered and took a small yellow cream thing from him.  
As soon as I ate it I turned into a canary and started flying around, squealing. After it wore off I joined the rest of them and couldn't stop laughing.

"That was good. I wish we had that sort of thing back home." I reached into my pocket and grabbed out a breath mint.

"Anyone want one?" I asked.  
The three of them grabbed one. A couple seconds later the all noticed that they were sporting neon pink hair.

"I gutta . . . go talk to . . . someone. . . .See you guys . . . in a few." I spit out, laughing the whole time.   
I was walking around looking for the teacher's compartment, when I ran into a couple prefects on hall patrol or something.

"Can we help you?" asked a girl with big brown hair. She was standing next a boy with red hair, like the twins.

"Um, yes actually. I'm looking for the teacher's compartment." I answered.

"Why?" asked the boy.

"I need to talk to my dad. So could you tell me which way it is please?"

"Who's -?" started the boy.

"Yes, just keep going down all the way to the end." interrupted the girl.

"Ok, thank you." I said and smiled at the girl.  
I kept walking and finally came to the last two compartments. I saw my dad sitting inside of one, talking to some people I've never seen before.

"Um, excuse me," I started, looking at my dad, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, if you'll excuse me," he said to one of the other teachers.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a teacher at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Well I knew you'd find out once you got there, and we didn't really talk all that much while we were at the Leaky Cauldron, so I figured you'd just find out anyway. You're not mad are you?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering I guess."

"How did you find out anyway?" he wondered.

"Oh, some of the people that I was sitting with introduced themselves and so I told them who I was and that's what happened."

I was hoping he wouldn't ask if I'd said I was a Snape. I didn't think he would mind, but it's just easier with no questions.

"Ok, was that all?"

"Um, yeah, I'll head back now. Bye." I said and started to walk back toward my compartment.

"Wait, I'm also Head of one of the Houses at Hogwarts. It's Slytherin." he said.

"Oh, um, k. later." I said and walked off.  
When I got back to my compartment, there were three girls there. I walked over and opened the door slowly. The girls stood up and started to talk to me.

"You must be Krista" one said.

"It's so nice to have another girl to talk to." said another.

"I hope you get into Griffendor with us." said the last one.

"I'm Alicia,"

"I'm Angelina,"

"And I'm Katie."

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said to them, then turned to the boys,

"Did you already tell them about me?"

"Yeah"

"Yup." said the twins at the same time.

"Come and sit down," said Angelina,

"You'll have to sit next to George. Hope you don't mind."

"I'll manage." I said and sat down next to George.

"So she's your owl? She's so cute. What's her name?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah she's mine. Her names Mystique, but I call her Missy."

"Oh that's a pretty name." said Katie.

"So what are the houses? I know about Slytherin and Griffendor, are there others?"

"How do you know about Slytherin?" George asked.

"Oh, my dad told me he was Head of Slytherin House." I answered.  
Just then, the brown haired prefect girl that I had met earlier came over and said we should get changed into our robes because we'd be there soon.

"Ok Hermione," said Fred.

"The houses are Griffendor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Katie finally answered.

"I hope I get into Griffendor with you guys. That way I'll know someone."

"Are you being sorted with the first years?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, that's what dad said would happen. How do you get sorted?" I asked nervously.

"Well you gutta wrestle -" George began.

"You put on a hat." Katie said, while she and the other girls glared at George.

"I think I should be able to manage that." I said, still sort of nervous.  
The six of them started talking about how bad the people from Slytherin were, how smart the people from Ravenclaw were, how nice those from Hufflepuff were. And how all around awesome those from Griffendor were. I was silently praying I got into Griffendor, or at least, not Slytherin. I knew that dad probably wanted me to be in Slytherin, but I think that I may have already made friends in the six Griffendors I was sitting with, and I really liked them. Just then my dad was at our compartment door.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered. "I'll be right back."

"What's up?"

"When the train stops, go along with the 7th years, but wait at the entrance to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall will then bring you to be sorted with the first years." he said calmly.

"Ok, was that all?" I asked, since he wasn't leaving.

"If you don't get into Slytherin, which I doubt you will, I just don't want you to think that I'll be upset or anything. I really don't think that you are the type of person that will get into Slytherin, and I don't know what your new friends have told you about me, I just don't want you to think that I want you in a certain house. I want whatever is best for you."

"Thanks dad," I said. "Out of curiosity, what house do you think I'll get into?"

"Probably Griffendor or Ravenclaw. I know you're really smart. Your mother has been sending me copies of your grades and such, but you also seem to show qualities for Griffendor. Just don't be nervous. It isn't difficult and it will be over and settled before you know it."

"Ok, sounds good. Thanks again dad."  
He left just as the train came to a stop. I followed everyone out of the train, went with the twins, Lee and the girls to the entrance and paused.


	4. First Night

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone that you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

First night  
  
"So you're supposed to wait here then?" asked George.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to wait here for Professor McGonagall." I replied.

"Ok, I'll see you at the table. I know you're gunna be in Griffendor. I'll save you a seat next to me and Fred."

"Ok, thanks George, see you in a few."

"Miss Kincaid?" came a voice from behind me.

"Yes?" I said as I turned around.

"I am Professor McGonagall, please follow me." she said and headed over to a group of younger kids, who I decided were the first years.

"This is Miss Kincaid. She is new here and will be sorted with all of you. Please follow me." she said and led us into the Great Hall.  
The whole thing was a daze for me. I remember hearing the Sorting Hat sing it's song, McGonagall calling people up to be sorted, then hearing my name called.

"Kincaid, Krista."  
I walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Hmm, very smart, would do Ravenclaw proud. But very courageous, and very loyal. Yes you'd do very well in Griffendor. That's it then,

**"Griffendor!"**  
There were cheers from the Griffendor table. I looked over and saw Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia all standing up and clapping and yelling. When I got over to the table, I took my seat between Fred and George.

"Congratulations Krissi!!" said Katie.

"I told you you'd be in Griffendor, didn't I?" asked George.

"Yeah, this year is gunna be so much fun." said Fred.  
Then Professor Dumbledore caught everyone's attention.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome all new students this year. And I would also like to welcome back Professor Lupin, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." (A/N I know that it's Harry's 5th year and Umbridge should be teaching, but I hate Umbridge and refuse to write her into my story, so Lupin is back instead.)  
There were cheers from all around except from the Slytherins.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you are all very hungry, so let the feast begin." Finished Dumbledore.  
Everyone started to dig in. Sometime during the feast I was introduced to the twins younger brother Ron, his best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. It turns out that Hermione and Ron were the two Prefects that I met on the train. I also met the twins younger sister Ginny. I really liked her. She was very nice and I thought that we may eventually become friends. At least I was hoping. Then the feast was over and we headed back to the Griffendor Common Room. It was very big and cozy and I went upstairs to the dorms and found my bed was near the girls and we could stay up and talk and such. I fell asleep thinking that this was definitely one of the best moments of my life. It was only the first day and I'd already made a bunch of friends and things seemed to be going great.


	5. First Day

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone that you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

First day  
  
I woke up and saw Alicia and Hermione walking around the dorm getting ready, Katie was still in bed, sleeping and I couldn't find Angelina or Ginny. I got up, grabbed my stuff and got ready. I went down to the Common room and saw Angelina and Ginny sitting there with Ron. I went and sat down. Then George came and sat down next to me and when I looked up I saw Fred, Lee and Harry come down from their dorm.

"You guys heading to breakfast soon?" Harry asked.

"Yeah lets all go now, is everyone ready?" asked Hermione as she and Alicia came down, followed by a groggy looking Katie.

"Ok lets go then, I'm hungry." said Fred.

"And I can't wait to get my schedule." said Hermione, to which everyone rolled their eyes.  
We got down to the Great Hall and as soon as we sat down, a few Slytherins showed up.

"Oi! What do you want Malfoy?" asked George harshly.

"Well I heard a rumor that Miss Kincaid here is really a Snape. I was wondering if that was true." he replied.  
I looked at George, and he answered, "Yes she is, later Malfoy." trying to get the point across.  
Everyone had told me about Malfoy and his little friends. I could pretty much recognize each of them, even though I had never even seen them before.

"Does she speak for herself? Or let her little Weasel of a boyfriend do it?" Malfoy replied with a sneer.  
George got angry and sort of blushed. So I stood up and turned around to face Malfoy. He was only about an inch or so taller than me.

"Yes, she can speak for herself. George was just kind enough to realize that I prefer not to speak to scum." I said cooly, and heard snickers from behind me. "As to your earlier question, yes I am a Snape. Why do you care?"

"Because if you're a Snape you should be with us in Slytherin." replied one of his cronies.

"You have no idea how acutely depressing it is to realize we are from the same species." I said to him and turned back to Malfoy.

"She thinks she's so smart." said a blond haired girl, I assumed to be Pansy Parkinson.

"Hmm, that's funny," I said looking her up and down.

"Huh, what is?" she said rudely.

"I didn't know regurgitated spam could talk." I replied and once again looked back at Malfoy as Pansy took off towards the Slytherin Table.

"You got your answers, Yes I'm a Snape, no I'm not in Slytherin. End of discussion. I believe I can speak for all the Griffendors when I say that if you would be so kind as to go back to your own table, we would all be very happy." I finished and turned around to sit back down not waiting for a reply.  
All the Slytherins left and I was getting patted on the back and such for standing up to them and 'telling them were to shove it', as Fred said.

We all got our schedules and Katie, Alicia, Angelina and I all had McGonagall first, then Herbology, Divination, History of Magic, then I had Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions with Fred, George, and Lee.  
Classes went by pretty quickly, except for History of Magic, but Angelina told me that one never goes by quickly. Some of the things that we were learning I had gone over during the summer and some things I had already begun to learn at the SWI. Finally it was time for lunch and we met up with the guys.

Then we headed to our afternoon classes. The guys were convinced that Dad, er Professor Snape would treat me differently than he treated all the other Griffendors, but it turned out that I was right in believing he wouldn't. The only problem being that I had always been excellent in Potions, so he didn't have anything to criticize me about except me constantly talking to George, who was my partner. George got 20 points from Griffendor for trying to add dragon saliva to our potion, but I was able to stop him. Though in stopping him, I ended up hitting the bottle of saliva and knocking it to the ground, thus getting 5 points taken from Griffendor.  
Finally class was over and we all headed to the common room. We were all pretty bored so everyone asked me to tell them some more about myself since none of them knew that much about me. We ended up talking about all sorts of stuff and eventually everyone started to go up to their rooms.  
George and I were the last ones to go up stairs and we were talking about nothing really, just anything that came to mind. George and I were getting along really well, and I am rather embarrassed to admit that I was developing a crush on him. I realized it when we were sitting there talking and immediately got up to go.

"Um, I'm getting sleepy. I'll see you tomorrow George." I said slowly making my way to the door.

"Right, ok, will you wait for me before you go to breakfast? So we can go together?" he asked quietly.

"Um, right, yeah sure George. See you later."I said quickly and ran upstairs.


	6. Holidays

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone that you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.  
  
Holidays

The weeks went by quickly, George and I were still close, and getting closer, though I didn't think he shared my feelings. I didn't give up, I sort of just decided to pretend like all was good and I was having fun.  
  
Christmas time was closing in and we, meaning me, Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Hermione, and Ginny, all went into Hogsmead and went shopping. I had to buy things for dad, mom, and all my friends back home this weekend. Then, next weekend, I'm buying things for all my friends at Hogwarts.

I got mom this beautiful photo album and got pictures of me and her throughout the years. Everyone said that it was really pretty. I got all the girls back home these bath collection things that are enchanted and the smell from them stays all day long. I got all the guys books on quidditch and broom things because they were all obsessed. I had no idea what to get my dad.  
  
The guys had all broken away from us to go to Zonko's. That's when the girls sort of jumped on me.  
  
"You like George don't you?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Yeah you do, don't lie to us." said Katie.  
"We can tell. It's so obvious." followed Angelina.  
"Is it really? Do you think he knows?" I asked worriedly.  
"Nope the two of you are completely clueless." states Hermione.  
"Wait, what? What do you mean I'm clueless?" I couldn't help but wonder what she meant. "Well, Krissi, George likes you too." said Ginny.  
  
"WHAT? No he doesn't. I don't know what you guys are getting at but he definitely doesn't like me back." I stated firmly.  
  
"Yes he does. You're just too busy drooling over him to realize he's been drooling over you." said Katie.  
"Did he tell you this?" I asked hopefully.  
"Well, no, but we talked to the guys about it and -"  
  
"Wait, which guys?" "Well, Fred, Lee, Ron, Harry. They all think that you two like each other too." said Hermione.  
"Hmm, Fred, Lee Ron, and Harry. Such reliable sources. You can't be serious." I said.  
  
"Serious about what?" asked George, coming up behind us.  
  
"Serious about what she's gunna buy some of you guys. You just totally wouldn't like it." I said while looking at the girls trying to tell them to play along.  
  
"Well, you might be right," started Alicia, "But I think we are gunna get them anyway."  
"Fine, go right ahead. Just leave me out of it, please." I said trying to make them understand.  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"So," asked George, "What did you get me?"  
  
"Nothing," I said, but when I saw his hurt expression I finished, "yet, because I'm shopping for all of you guys next weekend."  
  
"Oh, ok, well I already got you your present." he said to me.  
"Oooh, what'd you get me?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm not telling you. You'll see when you open it on Christmas."  
"Fine." I said pouting a little, trying to make him give in.line Just then I saw my dad across the street muttering about not having a watch when he needed one. Then I knew exactly what I as gunna get him. I went into a store and bought him a pocket watch. I had it engraved on the inside. It said,

_'Dad,_

_ This has been the best experience of my life,_

_ and I owe it all to you._

_ Happy Christmas,_

_ love your daughter, _

_ Krista' _

So know all I needed was stuff for my Hogwarts friends. I already knew what I was getting most of them. Well, everyone except George, actually.

The week continued. We were getting tons of last minute homework assignments, especially in Potions. I was doing fairly well in all of my classes. Finally the weekend was here and I was off, quickly, alone, to buy presents for my friends. I got Ginny a kitten. She had been talking about not having a pet a few weeks before, so I bought her one. I got Katie, Alicia, and Angelina brand new, very nice quidditch robes. I got Hermione a set of books on all different aspects of magic, I got Harry and Ron, books, hats, and such of their favorite Quidditch teams. I got Lee a book of spells to protect himself from charms, curses and enchanted foods and tricks, so that he had some protection from the twins, I changed my mind about what I was going to get Fred, and got both him and George Nimbus 2000s. Not the newest model, but they were better than their brooms, and I thought they might like them. I was going to get them each something different, but when I saw the brooms, and I still hadn't figured out what I was going to get George, I bought them both one.

Christmas morning finally came. I had presents that dad must have kept from everyone back home, I got a present from all of my friends, and surprisingly enough, Mrs. Weasley. I had never met her, but according to Ginny, she, Fred, George, and even Ron had told their mother about me, and she felt I was an honorary Weasley child. I was even invited to go and meet them and stay at their house for the two days after Christmas that everyone would be there.

I got all kinds of presents. Spell books from Harry, Hogwarts, A History, from Hermione, very cute outfits and accessories from all my friends back home. Katie, Alicia, and Angelina all pitched in and got me an awesome photography kit, because they all knew I liked that sort of thing. Ron, and Lee both got me candy and little treats. Fred got me a book of Pranks. Ginny got me a kitten, because I had told her that I had really wanted a kitten but thought an owl would make more sense. The kitten looked quite a bit like the one I got her. We decided they must be twins and named them Freda and Georgina, Fred and George for short. Mrs. Weasley gave me a sweater, and mince pies. They were very delicious. We all put our stuff away and were gunna head outside for a snow ball fight, before packing to leave for the Burrow tomorrow morning.line Once everyone had left the dorms, I was still putting my stuff away and said I'd meet them down there. I walked out of my dorm and saw George sitting there.par  
  
"Aren't you doing the snow ball fight too?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, I was waiting for you."  
  
"Why? I told everyone I'd meet you guys down there."  
  
"I know, but I haven't given you your Christmas present yet."  
  
"That's right. How come?"  
  
"Well, because I wanted to ask you a question first."  
  
"What question would that be?"  
  
"Willyougooutwithme?" he mumbled quickly.  
  
"Huh?" I laughed, "I didn't quite catch that." knowing exactly what he said.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" he said again, slower.  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"You . . . you will?" he asked cautiously.  
"I just said I would, didn't you hear me?"  
"Yeah, yeah I heard. So, you're my girlfriend, ok. Cool. Oh yeah, here's your present."

He handed me a rectangular box. When I opened it, it was a small pendent that had two intertwining hearts, on a thin gold chain. It was so beautiful.  
  
"Oh my god, George. This is so gorgeous." I said honestly. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome. You really like it? I wasn't sure if you would." he said uncertainly.  
"Are you kidding? I love it!" I said and gave him a big hug.  
Then he looked down at me and slowly, he kissed me. It was the best feeling of my life. He was such a good kisser. Just then someone walked in.  
"Uh, um, oh, sorry Kris, I didn't mean to, um, interrupt.  
  
"Dev?" I said and turned towards the door. "Oh my God! Devon!" I said and ran to give him a big hug.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be away now? You always go away for Christmas."  
  
"I know, I wanted to surprise you. Mom and Dad said I could come and see you for a few hours, but if you're busy," he said and nodded towards George.  
"Oh, um, Devon, this is my boyfriend George Weasley, George, this is my best friend Devon McCauley.line They shook hands, sort of eyeing each other.  
"Nice to meet you." said George.  
  
"Same here." said Devon.  
  
"Um, Dev, how did you get in here? I mean you gutta have a password and stuff." I said.  
  
"Oh right, um this guy, he said he was your dad. He's waiting outside to talk to you." Devon answered.  
"Oh, ok, I'll be right back." I said to them.  
"George, why don't you bring Dev outside and introduce him to everyone and join the snowball fight. I'll meet up with you guys once I've talked to my dad."  
"Ok, see ya later." George said and gave me a quick kiss.line I walked outside of the common room with the guys and saw my dad standing there waiting.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, Devon forgot to tell me."  
  
"It's ok, I figured he would. You two haven't seen each other in a few months."  
"Um, so what did you want? Oh, did you like your gift?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. First, I loved you gift. Thank you very much. And also, I haven't given you your gift yet."line He handed me a box. I opened it and inside there were two absolutely gorgeous emerald earrings.  
  
"Wow, Dad, they . . . they're beautiful. Thank you." I said, and then gave him a hug. He seemed unsure of what to do know, as if he'd never been hugged before. I stepped back and looked at him. He was smiling and it looked as though he was close to tears.  
  
"Yes, well . . . you're welcome. I'm glad you like them. I thought they would complement your hair and eyes nicely. Happy Christmas Kris." He said. "I have to go back to the teacher's room now. Dumbledore said your friend can stay, but has to leave before the feast. You're going to the Weasley's tomorrow and coming back the day after, correct?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Mrs Weasley invited me, along with all of their other friends to go over for a couple days. You said that it was ok, didn't you?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, I was just finding the exact time that you would be gone. Ok, I'll be leaving now." he said and walked away.line I headed down to the field were everyone was having the snow ball fight, but just as I got there everyone was coming back in. Fred and George went down to the kitchen and got some hot chocolate and snacks and we all just sat around talking. Devon thought that it would be funny to tell embarrassing stories about us when we were younger. He insisted on telling everyone about all the pranks we pulled in grade school and all the trouble I got into in the SWI and around our neighborhood for pranks.  
  
"Oi! Kris, you've been holding out on us!" said Fred, as everyone realized it was almost time for the feast.  
  
"Ok, I better be going. I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting all of you." Devon said and winked at Angelina, and she looked slightly embarrassed. I could only wonder what had happened during the snowball fight. I'd have to ask George about it later.  
"Ok, Dev. I'm so glad you came. I missed you." I said and gave him a hug.  
  
"I missed you too. I'll see if I can come visit you some weekends. Later all. " he said, kissed me on the cheek and left.line We all headed down to the Great Hall. The feast was wonderful. Once we were all full, we headed back to the common room. We all went up to our dorms to pack. Once everyone was done, we all went down to the common room and just sat quietly. I was cuddling with George and everyone was sitting around comfortably.

Around eleven, slowly everyone started to go to bed. Once again George and I were the only ones left. I looked up at him and he smiled. Then we kissed again, nice and slow and perfect. When we stopped he looked at me and said,   
"Happy Christmas Kris."  
  
"Happy Christmas George."

And we both went up to bed.


	7. The Burrow

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone that you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

The Burrow  
  
We all woke up early the next day. We got our stuff together and headed down to the Great Hall. Mrs. Weasley and one of her older sons were coming to pick us up. I had thought that Katie, Alicia, Angelina and Lee were coming too, but George said that they stay to see Mrs. Weasley, and then they go home until school starts again. So there were only three guests: me, Harry, and Hermione.

After breakfast, I said goodbye to my dad and went back to the table where all our stuff was. Just then a short, plump, red haired woman walked in with a tall, thin, slightly balding man with red hair walked up behind her.

"Mum, Dad! I thought that Percy was coming with you?" Ron said.

"Yes, well he had something to do for the Ministry and asked if your father would come instead." answered Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, you must be Krista." said Mr. Weasley, holding out his hand.

"Yes, I am. You must be Mr. Weasley." I answered back, taking his hand.

"Yes, he is, and this is our mum, Mrs. Weasley." said George.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley, and you too, Mr. Weasley. I want to thank you for inviting me to stay with you." I said politely.

"Well, think nothing of it dear. You're welcome to come whenever you like." said Mrs. Weasley.

"We'd better be going." said Mr. Weasley. "You're brother's are at the house too."  
We all got into the Weasley's car and headed toward their house, which was called the Burrow. When we got there, three red haired boys, or rather men, came out of the house to help grab our luggage. When we all got into the house, Mrs. Weasley said that I would be sleeping in Ginny's room with Ginny and Hermione. Harry, Ron, George and Fred were all staying in Ron's room, because their two oldest brothers would be in the twins room.  
George and I were downstairs talking when Fred came down, followed by everyone else. That's when I was introduced to the three eldest Weasley brothers.

"Oh, by the way, Kris, this is my brother Bill, that's Charlie , and the one over there is Percy. Guys, this our friend, and George's girlfriend, Krista Snape." said Ginny.

"Snape?" said Mrs. Weasley. "We didn't know you were a Snape. Any relation to Professor Snape?"

"Yes, he's my dad." I said.

"That's cool," said Bill, "It's always nice to have another red head in the family."

"Thanks." I said blushing slightly.  
George just laughed and gave me a kiss and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ok, everyone dinner's ready." said Mrs. Weasley.  
Everyone crowded around the table and began to eat.

"This is delicious Mrs. Weasley." I said, honestly.

"Why, thank you dear." she replied. "C'mon, eat up, eat up."  
After everyone was done with dinner, Hermione and I volunteered to help Mrs. Weasley and Ginny clean up. All the guys were sitting around talking about Quidditch. That's when Fred and George remembered that I had gotten them new brooms for Christmas and told everyone about it. Charlie told them to go up and get them so they could all look at them. They ran up to their room and grabbed them and came back down.

"Those are awesome!" Charlie said.

"Yeah, you got some girlfriend, mate." said Bill.

"Yeah he does," replied Fred. "I love her. She's great."

"Thanks Fred, I love you too." I replied.

"What about me?" George said sarcastically.

"What about you?" I replied.

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend, you have to love me. It's a rule."

"Really, where is this rule? I'd like to see it."

"Fine be mean." George answered.  
I walked over to him, sat down in his lap and put my arms around his neck, and said,

"I love you."

"I knew it." He said with a big grin.

"You loser!" I yelled at him and hit him on the shoulder.

"You wound me, luv." he said with a hurt expression.

"Aww, want me to kiss it, make it all better?" I said.

"Nah, I want you to kiss me. That'll make it all better." he said then we kissed, for a bit while his family made stupid kissing sounds and made fun of us.

"Ok kids, time for bed," said Mrs. Weasley, "You can make fun of them some more tomorrow."

"G'night everyone."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"G'night."  
We all woke up the next morning to a loud explosion.

"Damn Fred 'n George!" Ginny muttered sleepily.

"Wha . . . what was that?" Hermione asked.

"Prolly Fred 'n George blew up an experiment." Ginny answered.

"I'll go make sure they're all ok." I said and got out of bed.  
I knocked on the door quietly.

"Who is it?"

"Krista"

"C'min."  
George opened the door and gave me a quick kiss and shut the door behind me.

"What happened? Everyone's awake and they're not really thrilled with you guys." I said.

"Huh, neither are we." muttered Ron from his bed.

"We got up early to work on some magic candies and stuff and well, we mixed some of the wrong ingredients I think and so - "

"What's going on in there?!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll get it." I said and walked over to the door. I opened it and squeezed out.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, everyone else," I said looking at everyone else that was standing behind her, looking upset.

"What is going on dear?" she repeated.

"Well, I woke up earlier and had to go to the bathroom. I wasn't tired any longer so I went through some of my things and remembered that we have a potions assignment due the day we get back, and we hadn't started it. I went to remind them because the potion takes quite a few days to make, so we started it and we messed up a little. That's why there was an explosion. Sorry about that everyone."

"Don't worry about it dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "I think that you have done an excellent job on them dear. Normally, that explosion would have signified they were trying to invent something used to turn people green. But with you, they were doing school work. You're such a good girl."

"Um . . . thanks." in replied feeling guilty about lying to such a woman.

"I'll go help them clean up now." I said and walked back into the room.

"You're a life saver!" George said.

"Yeah, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Fred asked.

"Shut up you two. You're lucky I covered for you. It's not gunna happen again! I feel so bad lying to your mom. She's so nice, letting me stay here and everything and how do I repay her? I lie to her!" I said and jumped onto Ron's bed grumpily.

"Cheer up luv," George said, sitting down next to me and putting his arm around me.

"At least she's not mad. Or at least we didn't do it in school and get expelled or anything. I don't think you could live without me."

"Oh yeah, I'd just fall down and die if I didn't have a big strong guy like you around to take care of me." I said sarcastically and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's right. I'm glad you admit it." He said, and ducked as I started throwing pillows at him.  
We all went down to breakfast, Hermione and I helped clean up again. The guys had to go out and de-gnome the garden. By the time everyone was done with chores, Hermione, Harry, and I included because we volunteered to help out, it was time for lunch. After lunch we all went up to pack.

We were back at Hogwarts before the Feast. I had thanked the Weasley's tons of times. Mrs. Weasley told me I could go over anytime I liked. We put all our stuff back into our dorms and then went down to the Great Hall. Classes start tomorrow morning and we all wanted to get a good nights sleep.

After dinner I went over and talked to my dad a bit, then headed back to the common room where everyone was hanging out. Katie was there when we got there before the feast. Alicia got back right before the feast. Angelina got back during the feast, so everyone was back and ready for school to begin.


	8. The Trip

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone that you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

The Trip  
  
Most of the year went by quickly. George and I were still dating and thins were going great. Me and all my friends were becoming very close and we were all doing really well in school. Dad and I were getting pretty close too. He was even beginning to like Fred and George. He didn't show it during classes and such but we sometimes saw him during our Hogsmead visits and they were nice to each other. When it was just me and dad he even said that they had a good sense of humor and he thinks he could learn to like them.  
It turns out that Devon and Angelina became very flirty during the snowball fight and even visited each other over the break. He has come to visit during the weekends and the two of them started to date. All of us, the 7th years anyway, passed our apparation tests and got permissions from Dumbledore and my mom to apparate to MA. So that Angelina and George, plus all of my other friends could meet all of mine and Devon's friends.  
We went to Hogsmead and apparated from there. When we arrived at my house, my mom, Devon, and all our friends were there waiting for us. I ran over and gave my mom a big hug, followed by all my friends.

"Oh my God Krissi, we missed you SO much!!" said someone.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in so long!" said another.

"Honey are you having fun? What about your dad, are you two getting along ok? Have you made any new friends?" my mom rushed out.

"Mom, yes, yes, and yes. Yes I'm having fun, yes dad and I are getting along, and yes I've made new friends. A bunch actually, but four of them can't apparate yet, so they aren't here. I've been unofficially adopted into a family of red heads. They love me, what can I say."

"Ok sweetie, I'm glad you're having a good time. So introduce us to your friends." mom said.

"Ok, let's see, This is my boyfriend George, his twin brother Fred, this is Lee, and those three girls over there are Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. The four that are missing are Ginny, and Ron, the twins little brother and sister, and also Harry and Hermione, Ron's best friends."

"THis is my mom, Kendra Kincaid. And you all know Devon, so these guys are Jon, Mike, Kyle, James, and Jason. They all go to the SMI, or the Salem Magical Institute for Boys."

"What was the school that you went to?" asked Alicia.

"We, meaning me and all the girls behind me, went to the SWI, the Salem Witches Institute. Ok, so left to right, these girls are Amy, Adrienne, Melanie, Jessica, and Kelly. The twelve of us have been friends since 2nd grade."

"Wow, so you guys know each other really well huh?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah we do," said Kelly.

"So which of you is dating our Devon now?" asked Jessica.

"That would be me." answered Angelina.

"Ok, you'll have to come over more often so we can become friends. All of you actually. If you're Krissi's friends, you're our friends."

"Ok, guys, I'm really sorry to cut this short, but if we're gunna go sight seeing, we need to make it snappy, we need to be back to school in two hours." I said, pulling George over towards the door.

"Ok, lets go. You know you are pretty damn lucky that my dad works for a transportation company. We get to borrow a stretch limo, and it's free since daddy's driving." said Amy.

"Yes! Amy I love you. Actually I s'pose I should go tell Mr. D how much I love him huh?

C'mon lets go." I said.  
We all walked out and climbed into the limo. We went all around Boston, showed the guys the SMI and SWI, and went into Abington, this little wizarding town, sorta like Hogsmead, but slightly more populated. We had a blast. We had half an hour left so we went out to eat at our favorite hang out, grabbed an ice cream and headed back to my house. When we got there, we said our goodbyes, said we visit again soon, and apparated back to Hogsmead, then basically ran all the way back to Hogwarts, just in time to make it back to the common room.  
The rest of the year was pretty much the same. Hogsmead trips, trips to Mass, homework, quidditch and pranks. Towards the end of the year, we were studying like crazy for our N.E.W.T.S and I had apparently been appointed to help the twins and Lee study. The girls knew what was going on and even helped out a bit. The four of us girls spent most of our time in the Library, with Hermione who was studying for her O.W.L.S and we were able to convince the guys to come and study every once in a while.


	9. The Last Day

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone that you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

The Last Day  
  
Finally the last day of school had come. I had made my decision. I was going to stay in England. My friends back home knew, and they were understanding. My mom said that she was happy for me and once I was settled into an apartment she was going to come and visit me. George and I were still dating and so were Devon and Angelina. I did excellent on my N.E.W.T.S, as did the other girls.  
The twins did ok. Fred got one more than George did, but they were alright. They had gotten money that they had saved from Harry last year, and when they refused to take any money from me, I gave them each 5 thousand Galleons for their birthday. They had found a shop to buy in Diagon Alley. I found an apartment in Diagon Alley and was going to begin renting it out. It had three bedrooms, so George and Fred were going to move in with me.  
The last day of school I did nothing but cry. I knew that I would see all my friends all the time over the summer, but I was just so upset that I had only been able to spend one year at Hogwarts. Griffendor won the House Cup, and Harry had been named captain of the Quidditch team. I went back to my room and packed while the other girls did the same. Dad and Dumbledore came by and asked to speak with me. I went down into the common room, and listened to their proposition.

"Krista, Dumbledore wants to ask you a few questions. He asked that I was here, so that you would know where I stand in this." dad said.

"Ok, what's up Professor?" I asked, very curious as to what he was going to say.

"Well, you did excellently on your N.E.W.T.S and you have showed strengths in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. First, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, your father, and Myself would like you to consider coming back next year, to be a sort of assistant teacher. You would help in Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also, if a professor, any professor is incapable of attending their class, you would be a substitute teacher for them. What do you think?"

"I think that would be great. I was just telling the girls how upset I was that I had only been able to come to Hogwarts for one year. That would be so cool. And I wasn't planning on going back to Massachusetts anyway. I've already found an apartment and roommates and everything." I said excitedly.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said. "Oh, also, Professor McGonagall believes that you would be an excellent animangus. She said that you have the talent, the patience, and the mind to pull it off. She thinks that it would be an excellent experience for you. If you choose not to do so however, we understand completely. Your father believes that it is also a good idea for you to do this, however, again if you choose not to, everyone will understand. What do you think?"

"I would love that. I have actually thought about it before. If McG -, um, er Professor McGonagall thinks that I can do it then I would absolutely love to." I said getting really excited.

"Wonderful. We will keep in touch with you over the summer and as will Professor McGonagall so that she may help you with your animangus potion."

"Ok, awesome. Thank you Professor." I said. "You should not be thanking anyone, Miss Snape. This was all your own doing. Congratulations on everything." he said and walked away.

"So you're cool with this, right dad?" I asked, making sure he wasn't just doing it because Dumbledore thought he should.

"Yeah, this will be really good for you. I'm glad you liked it here and that you will be coming back next year. Before you got here I thought you would hate me for taking you away from your mother and your life back in Massachusetts. I'm an very proud of you Kris." he said emotionally.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me." I said and gave him a hug. This time he didn't seem so detached as the last time I gave him a hug. I could tell things were going to be great.


	10. The Summer

Disclaimer: Anything or anyone that you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

The Summer  
  
The summer came quickly. George, Fred and I moved everything into our apartment. It was very cozy. I loved it. Their joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, was very successful. George and I were now in a 'serious' relationship. We were either at The Burrow, or at Snape Manor at least once a week. The twins had really grown on dad. Now that they weren't pranking him he thought they were really funny. I had decided that my animangus form was going to be a cat. That was because I could go out into muggle neighborhoods and not look suspicious, as well as get around in the magic world and still not raise any questions.  
  
Since I was becoming an animangus, and the transformation would be complete within a few weeks, I was asked to look after Harry Potter. We were friends in school and since I know worked for the school, I had to go over to the Dursley's every Saturday night to make sure that everything was ok. The Dursley's had been told it would only be for three weeks. This was because after three weeks I would be able to become a cat and just go and see Harry for myself without the Dursley's knowing.  
On July 13 George proposed. I said yes, but we both decided that it would be better if we waited until we were 20 before we actually got married. We told dad and he was skeptical at first, but said that if we thought it was what we wanted then he would support our decision. When we told the Weasley's there was a huge celebration. Hugs all around. Mrs. Weasley kept saying "I told you she'd be good for him. Smart girl like her. Just what he needs." and things like that. Bill said that it was all thanks to his comment about another red head in the family right after Christmas. Fred said it was all because he let George have me. Everyone was very happy for us and very excited. Ginny couldn't seem to get over the fact that she was going to have sister, and be in a wedding. All the girls and guys from home were going to be invited and they all knew about it and were planning it from Mass. Mom came to stay for a few days. She congratulated me on becoming an animangus, and doing so well in school and already having a good job. My mom didn't know what an animangus was when I first told her so Devon explained for her.  
Everything was going great. Everyone from home came over for a visit and we went shopping in Diagon Alley. Well the girls anyway. The guys all hung out with the other guys in the joke shop. They stayed for a week, then headed back home. The summer was going by pretty fast. I didn't mind because I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, and not as a student, but a teacher! George was a little upset though, because I'd be living at school and he'd be in London. Then one day Lee was over visiting and suggested that they try to open a shop in Hogsmead and get a little apartment there, so we could visit all the time. Well, we thought this was a great idea and went straight to Hogsmead. We found a small little two room cottage that had a shop attached to it. Instead of renting it, we bought it. Fred moved into a smaller apartment and he ran the joke shop in London, while George and I were planning on staying in Hogsmead and George would run the joke shop there.  
I was so happy. I didn't think it could get any better. Then, Dumbledore came to talk to me. The Dursley's had beaten Harry pretty badly. Since we had a spare room, and we were right near Hogwarts, he asked if we could bring him to stay with us until school starts. We were happy to have him. Fred, George, and I went to get him and brought him back to Hogsmead to recover. It took him about two weeks to fully recover. When he was finally good as new, school started in a week. He got his letter and I got a list of things I would need. So Harry and I went to Diagon Alley to pick everything up. Once we got everything we sent it all to George, who was sending it to Hogwarts so Harry wouldn't have to worry about anything except Hedwig. We stayed with Fred for two days, then went to the Burrow until school started. We had a great time. The day before school started I went back to Hogsmead to spend the day with George. The next morning I woke up, got ready and headed to Platform 9 3/4 to meet Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's. We all boarded the train, eager for the next year to begin.


End file.
